Fraîche et parfaite
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Elle est tout ce que Draco désire, elle est fraîche. Fraîche, parfaite. Parfaite pour satisfaire son appétit *Drapple*


Une envie. Simple, sans plus. C'est ainsi que ça avait commencé. C'était ce qu'il désirait. Plus que tout. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il la regardait, la désirait. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu quelque chose. Mais quel pêché serait-ce, que de céder à cette tentation, qui le hantait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle était belle, belle à croquer. Haute en couleur, certes, mais c'était ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Sa peau rougie, son intérieur bien enrobé. Comment résister de succomber à une telle merveille ?

Une molécule d'abord. Puis une gouttelette. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y gouter, de se demander quelles surprises elle lui réservait. Une texture douce, et lisse se fit sentir contre ses lèvres. Ça y était. Il y touchait, ses lèvres étaient contre elle. Un gout d'abord sucré, puis acide. C'était cela qu'elle inspirait au jeune homme. Fraîche et parfaite, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Doucement, il déposa ses dents contre sa jolie peau et l'érafla un peu, de façon à ne pas trop l'abîmer. Il la dégusta, s'attarda à chaque partie de ce corps qui, peu à peu, se dégradait. Pourtant, chez le jeune amoureux, aucun sentiment de panique ne se fit sentir.

INSENSIBLE ! ÊTRE CRUEL ! C'EST DÉGOUTANT ! NÉCROPHILE ! criez-vous. Ça, c'est qui a été entendu. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Pas encore. Il va vous falloir patienter.

Alors que l'homme continuait de s'amouracher de la chair fraîche de ce corps qui, lentement, se désagrégeait peu à peu, elle continuait de ne rien dire, même si elle ne répondait pas à ses nombreux baisers. La bouche de l'homme restait propre pourtant, malgré les quelques morceaux de peau qui restaient coincés entre ses dents parfaitement droites. Quelques gouttelettes de salive se mélangeaient avec les morceaux de chair qu'il dévorait avec appétit, sans aucune pitié. Il la mâchait, la dégustait. Il prenait son temps, entre chaque morceau, afin d'être certain de ne pas laisser un peu de saveur lui échapper. Y allant plus fortement avec ses dents, une fois le morceau de chair dans le fond de la gueule animale du garçon, il l'écrasait de ses molaires ; le jus était plus facile à extraire. C'était là l'une des premières certitudes qu'il avait acquises, lors de ses cours de potion au collège de Poudlard.

Il l'appréciait. Elle était délicieuse, il n'y avait pas à dire. Sucrée, délicieuse. Comme le liquide qui coulait au coin de sa bouche et qui perlait dans le duvet au dessus de ses minces lèvres.

Avec une lenteur surprenante, le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'essuya le contour de la bouche à l'aide de sa langue toujours aussi rose, comme s'il n'était pas coupable de ses désirs que certains diraient charognards. C'était à s'en demander si tout cela n'était que simulation. Mais elle, elle avait perdu sa rondeur initiale. Ça, c'était quelque chose que nul ne pouvait nier.

Un Jean-Baptiste Grenouille de la saveur, certains pourraient croire qu'il s'agissait de ça. Ou alors, un être tout simplement sadique, pourquoi pas ? Seulement, avait-il réellement une raison d'agir ainsi ? Probablement.

Maintenant plus maigre que jamais, il était possible d'observer son coeur. Coeur qui ne battait plus. Était-ce juste de dire qu'il l'avait tuée ? Non. Non, pas vraiment. En réalité, ce coeur n'avait jamais battu, n'avait jamais été en vie. Coeur de pierre ? Je ne crois pas. Il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Elle était mise à nue, mais elle n'en éprouvait aucune honte. Était-elle plus à l'aise dans sa peau ? Mais non, quelle ironie ! Elle n'en avait plus. Et puis en plus, elle était dénuée de sentiment, cette pauvre petite.

Décidant qu'elle n'en valait maintenant plus la peine et après l'avoir grugée sauvagement de partout, Draco Malfoy jeta enfin la pomme à la poubelle. Le seul regret qu'il avait, c'était d'avoir succombé à ce joli fruit qui, il y a quelques minutes à peine, lui avait fait de l'oeil, avec sa peau rougie et sa chair bien consistante. Au moins, maintenant, il était repu.


End file.
